


Life After Happily Ever After

by decorativetrashbag



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorativetrashbag/pseuds/decorativetrashbag
Summary: Eugene reflects on his love for Rapunzel while he wakes up next to her in the morning
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Life After Happily Ever After

Eugene would do anything to keep Rapunzel at arms length. Anything to keep her in his life for the rest of his life as much as she wanted to be in it. Granted, Eugene also knew Rapunzel always craved freedom, and with her bubbling curiosity about the world driving her that he found so cute, he'd give freedom to her in a heartbeat. But it's certain moments where he gets a little greedy with her time. Certain moments like waking up to her. And Eugene laid there, in her be-, no, their bed and gazed at Rapunzel's sleeping face. He freed his hand from under their covers and gently caressed her jawline before tucking her hair behind her ear. Quiet moments like this were he could never let her go. Sometimes he wished that he didn't have any Captain of the Guard things to do just to spend more time with her. But he knew he couldn't follow her around as she did pre-queenly duties like a love sick puppy. He could be a love sick puppy around her when they were together, plus, Rapunzel has expressed that she loves him in uniform (and regardless of it). No, moments like waking up to her right there, knowing she didn't sneak all the way down to his room during the night past all the guards, or that it happened to grow so late that Eugene just happened to spend the night with her in her room. No more worry or even thrill of trying not to get caught the following morning. Eugene tangled his fingers between Rapunzel's shorter brown hair, never wanting to let go of his wife..at least until she needed to go. But in their room, in their bed, lying close together, he wanted to keep her there forever. But I guess that's the beauty of getting to sleep next to her every single night. Rapunzel stirred and stretched a little, scooting in close to Eugene and laying her head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the crown of her head gently.   
"Sunshine.." he cooed, "is it time to get up?" He asked quietly. Rapunzel hummed in response.   
"Maybe..but I'm not quite ready yet," she said tiredly.   
"You're the princess sweetheart, you call the shots," he chuckled gently. She giggled a little and looked up at him.   
"I don't necessarily make the rules, Captain." She teased. God, he swore he fell in love with her all over again at least everyday. He leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers, drawing little circles and hearts with his thumb on her back.   
"Technically Princess, your word over rules mine," he said just soft enough for the two of them to hear even in their room all to themselves. Rapunzel smiled that warm, sunny smile as she fiddled with the collar of Eugene's night shirt, slipping her other hand around his neck to play with his famous hair.   
"I guess it does huh," she said looking up at him through her eyelashes. God, she drove him crazy, didn't help that she knew exactly how to either.   
"Your call, Sunshine," Eugene purred, softly kissing her nose.   
"Hm.. I guess 5 more minutes couldn't hurt.." she stated as Eugene pulled back, the two looking at each other lovingly.   
"Whatever you say Princess," he said, leaning a little closer to close the gap. Rapunzel bit her lip to contain her smile as she leaned a little closer too.   
"Maybe 10 minutes.." she said before their lips met. Eugene brought his hands up to cradle her face in his hands, as she snaked her other arm around his neck. Rapunzel pulled away for the quickest second.   
"Maybe 15.." she mumbled, giggling as Eugene kissed her lovingly again with a smile on his lips. Their kisses slowly melted together and pulled apart before coming back together again. It became increasingly harder to get up as their lingering kisses grew slower.   
"Anything you say, Rapunzel Fitzherbert," Eugene smirked that signature smile as their kiss lingered for a moment and pulled apart after what felt like forever.   
"I love you, Eugene Fitzherbert," Rapunzel smiled, kissing that smirk happily.   
"I love you too," He said, pulling her close. "And I can't wait to just kiss you for the next 15 minutes," he laughed.   
"Eugene!" She squeaked with a laugh.  
"Your rules, not mine! I'm just choosing how to spend my time wisely." He smiled, looking into her eyes that sparkled with so much love for him.   
"15 minutes. That's all you get, Eugene," she breathed, looking at him and biting her smiling bottom lip.   
"Oh, I'll get more time to love you later Sunshine, I guarantee it," he winked, putting his finger under her chin.   
"I'm sure of it," Rapunzel said, surprising Eugene by kissing him lovingly first. It's moments like this that Rapunzel craves to keep Eugene at arms length because she loves falling for that witty charm of his. Life After Happily Ever After can do that to a pair of newlyweds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my tangled fluff! I have even more new dream fluff on here and my wattpad of the same name. You can also follow my tumblr @decorative-trashbag !


End file.
